Blood Bath
by SlytherinSecret
Summary: Acacia is the daughter of James and Lily Potter, but she is no pawn. She's more mature than she ought to be and she's more violent than anyone could have guessed. Behind the face of this perfect angel lies the face of a perfect little devil. WARNINGS: Girl!Harry, Ron Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Adult Weasley Bashing


AN: If you don't like this type of fanfiction, please don't read it. I've received flames on a different account from someone that didn't like what I wrote because they didn't like that type of fanfiction….well why the hell would you read it then?

Disclaimer: I didn't come up with Harry Potter. I wish I had but I don't think I could have written him nearly as well as Jo.

* * *

Acacia looked up as she entered the pub Sal had directed her to. She managed to keep a perfectly haughty look upon her face as she passed through the pub to the hidden wall behind it.

She did as Sal told her and channeled her power through her hand, tapping the bricks she was directed to. She smirked to herself when she opened the alley without an issue.

 _Alright, go to Gringotts. You just walk straight down this path and it will be quite obvious._ She began walking without question, easily blending in as though she knew exactly what she were doing. _At age eleven in the Wizarding World, an heiress to a family fortune, such as yourself, can become emancipated. That is what we are going to have the goblins do. We are going to do the Rite of Passage ritual. This is what you will have to ask them for._

 _Easy enough, Sal. Are you going to stay where you are?_

 _No, Acacia. I am going to wrap around your waist. It is not time for me to be seen quite yet._

She nodded. This was what she had expected. She easily came to the building she was in search for and entered. It was quite large, larger than she had actually thought. She chose a teller who did not look very busy at all and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir. I would like to perform the Rite of Passage Ritual. My name is Acacia Morgana Potter."

The goblins eyes widened slightly. "Follow me, Miss Potter." He hopped down from his stool and led her down a hallway that, quite clearly, displayed no evidence of its being there from outside of the building. She followed silently, looking carefully at all the tapestries and artwork.

"Can I ask your name?"

"Griphook, Miss Potter."

"And where are you taking me, Griphook?"

"To see the king."

Acacia blinked and did her best to keep her calmness about her. "Might I inquire as to why?"

"Miss Potter-"

"Acacia, please."

"Acacia, the Potter accounts have been dormant for a decade. In addition to that, I believe there are other accounts we would like you to claim as a part of your birthright."

"Alright then. Thank you for telling me, Griphook."

The goblin nodded as they stopped in front of a large ornate door. "This is his office. I will just let him know that you are here." He disappeared inside, only to reappear a moment later. "It would appear he is not in his office at this particular moment. If you would like to wait inside, I will get him for you posthaste. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Ah...whatever you would recommend, Griphook, would be positively lovely."

Griphook seemed to grin. "It will be to you within a few moments."

She nodded her acceptance and entered the office. She took a seat in front of the desk. A few minutes later, the door opened and a goblin entered carrying what looked like a large goblet. She took it and thanked him with a smile. The goblin nodded, rather too enthusiastically for a goblin, and left the room.

She wasn't waiting long when a goblin who, by the look of him, was clearly higher up entered the room. She stood up to shake his hand and curtsy lightly. He eyed her half empty goblet and his eyes re-met hers with a new shine of respect within them.

"Miss Potter-"

"Acacia please."

"Acacia, are you aware of what you've been drinking?"

"Er, no, sir. However, Griphook recommended the drink, sir and I find it is quite delicious."

"You're drinking Grog. Goblin ale."

She blinked. "Oh."

He grinned at her and settled into his own chair. "Now then, you have requested to perform the Rite of Passage ritual."

"Yes sir."

"And you are prepared to deal with anything you learn? You understand that if we goblins grant you this passage then we will proceed to request if Magic will accept you and emancipate you?"

* * *

 _Somewhere else, same time_

Magic scoffed. Request? She wanted Acacia emancipated! Why wouldn't she agree?! For that matter, why was everything progressing so slowly? She sighed and wandered into the kitchen to find Fate and Chance arguing as per usual. She rolled her eyes.

"Fate?"

Fate looked up at Magic. "Yes?" Her voice was much more polite now that it was no longer directed at Chance.

"Who's Acacia lined to make friends with?"

"According to me or," she threw a dirty look at Chance.

Magic glared Chance down until he put his hands up in surrender. Fate smirked.

"She is to meet Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins. She is meant to be in Slytherin with them."

Magic smirked her approval.

* * *

 _Back with Acacia and Ragnok, fifteen minutes later_

Acacia grinned at her blood as it swirled inside the bowl, actively performing the ritual.

"So, Ragnok, how quietly can we have me emancipated?"

Ragnok seemed to smirk. "Very. Quietly enough that by the time anyone knows it will be much, much too late to do anything about it."

"Awesome. That's perfect!"

They both refocused on the parchment outside the bowl when a golden light appeared, signifying that the process was complete.

 **Acacia Morgana Potter**

 **Direct Heir of:  
Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin  
** **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter  
** **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverall  
Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn  
Ancient and Noble House of McKinnon  
Ancient House of Riddle**

 **Indirect Heir of:  
** **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw  
** **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff  
** **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor** **  
**

 **Magical Attributes by blood:  
Natural Occlumens  
Natural Legilimens  
Multiple Animagus  
Empathy**

 **Magical Attributes by Magic:  
Parseltongue  
Creature-Speak  
**

 **Magical Attributes easily obtained:  
Potions Mistress  
Charms Mistress  
Dark Arts Mistress  
Defense Mistress  
Runes Mistress  
Arithmancy Mistress  
Transfiguration Prodigy (can be improved)  
Herbology Prodigy (Can be improved)**

 **Magical Scale: 239**

 **Magical Blocks:  
Power: 75%  
Occlumency: 100%  
Legilimency: 100%  
Empathy: 50%  
Creature-Speak: 100%  
Animagus: 100%  
Potions: 100%  
Charms: 75%  
Dark Arts: 100%  
Defense: 75%  
Runes: 100%  
Arithmancy: 100%  
Transfiguration: 75%  
Herbology: 75%**

 **Faults:  
Broken Leg - never healed properly  
Broken Arm - never healed properly  
Fractured collarbone - fresh  
Cuts - fresh  
Scars - never healed properly  
Curse Scar - Horcrux**

 **Prophecies:  
 _The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches  
_ _Born to those who have only just realized_  
 _Born as the seventh month dies  
And she will have power the Dark Lord denies  
_ _She will show everyone the truth amid the lies  
_ _And take off the veil he has so long hidden behind  
_** ** _The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches  
_ _Born to those who have only just realized_** **  
**

Acacia looked at Ragnok curiously. He seemed highly irritated by something.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"That isn't the prophecy that got reported to us and the Ministry of Magic. We shall deal with this later and you will learn some things."

She just nodded her acceptance as he had the rings for the families brought to her.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley, six hours later, two in the afternoon_

Acacia stepped from Gringotts with Sal hissing his appreciation at the more comfortable ride. In the six hours she had spent inside that building in real life, it had been much different for her. Two years had passed for her and Ragnok as well as a few other goblins.

Acacia now held the stature of a slim thirteen year old that would clearly become quite the beauty. She was no longer malnourished from her so-called relatives and the curse scar that had always adorned her forehead was long gone with not a hint of it in sight. She grinned.

Lucky for Acacia, she clearly took after her mother according to Ragnok and was going to be a late bloomer. With a shrug at whatever he meant by that, she headed for the robe shop. She would be getting her school robes at Madam Malkins' by Ragnok's suggestion but other robes at Twilfitt and Tatting's.

The bell chimed as she entered the business. A woman swept up to her in a hurry. "Hogwarts dear?"

"First year, yes, thank you, madam." She spoke pleasantly, her tone cultured and smooth.

It would take her at least the rest of the day to complete her wizarding shopping. Then she would begin on the muggle shopping. She felt the beautiful, silver watch that rested delicately on her wrist. A goblin made time turner. Best to shop for clothing a couple sizes up as well.

* * *

AN: Before I get a million comments about how the title doesn't fit...it's the first chapter so chill. It will become so much clearer.


End file.
